


Sorry, not sorry

by Dims



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, NCT 2018, NCT Dream - Freeform, Party, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), nct 127, nct dream ot7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dims/pseuds/Dims
Summary: Donghyuck is a good boy. He's an excellent student in school and is overall just a softie that mayhaps has a crush on an ex-senior, Mark. What will happen when Donghyuck actually meets Mark for the first time? How will he react? Will he be sorry or not sorry?





	Sorry, not sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, yes I know I should be working on the JohnJae fanfic but I decided to post this one-shot because I didn't have the time to actually write my thoughts down and I felt bad for not posting anything in a while, so there's that. I know it's not really one of my best works but you know, something is better than nothing, am I right?- Yeah, I hope you enjoy lol.

“A party this weekend?” Donghyuck said to himself as he received a message from, one of his close friends, Jaemin. “Should I really go…?” Hyuck asked himself, deliberating whether if studying this weekend was a good choice since exams were coming up. But then again, he had nothing but As. Even if the mark wasn’t that good, his final grade would still be the highest. “Count me in.” The red-haired boy replied to the other via text quickly, already feeling somewhat excitement building up in his stomach.

“Oh yeah, Mark is coming as well. No turning back now… so get ready!” Jaemin replied. Getting shocked, Donghyuck felt his heart missing a beat at the moment. Mark was a senior in his high school and the younger had the biggest crush on the older for a long time. He still does but it’s not as strong as it used to be since Mark left the town to go to college. Hyuck started to breathe in and out deeply, calming himself before texting his back, his sweaty fingers missing almost every letter.  
“Mark?! What?! How?! When?!” Hyuck replied and waited for a response. The phone rang some moments after, a new message popping on his phone.  
“There’s no turning back.” was Jaemin’s reply which scared Donghyuck a little bit. He swallowed some of the salivae that were in his mouth because of how nervousness. Taking a deep breath, he looked at himself in the mirror. “You got this.” The scared boy said to himself, mentally preparing for the party.

****

The weekend finally came. Donghyuck anxiety peaked its maximum as the final hour hit. He had to get ready and to go to Jeno’s house. He got up from his bed and started to look inside the closet for some clothes. Grabbing and throwing shirts, he began to make a huge mess on the room’s floor as the boy wanted to find a perfect combination for the party. As the closet got emptied, he turned around and facepalmed himself. He made a big mess was made in the room. “How does one empty his closet?” He asked himself, sighing deeply, beginning the search again, digging and placing everything softly and nicely folded inside of his closet. 

The boy stopped for a moment as he found a white T-shirt that was on a black shirt with blue stripes on. The combo grabbed his attention and Hyuck removed his upper clothes quickly, putting on the combination. He looked for a moment and smiled to himself. He thought that he dressed up nicely for the first time in a while. Ever since Mark left high school, Hyuck decided to not care anymore so it was a nice change to see himself feeling handsome. Black ripped jeans on the floor in front of the pretty boy caught his attention. Changing into them, he smiled in happiness this time as he finally found what he was looking for, a perfect outfit.  
Since Donghyuck was pleased with his outfit, he had some time to check his phone. He turned on his phone and noticed that he had only 15 minutes left until the party begins. Going into full panic mode, he quickly grabbed a bottle of perfume, sprayed it on his neck and fixed his hair before putting a leather jacket on, leaving his house. 

****

The night was not that cold. A soft breeze hit Hyuck’s face, messing up his hair a little bit. He clicked with his tongue and sighed it off, snuggling onto his jacket. The night got colder. It took some time for Hyuckie to come to Jeno’s place, his anxiety reaching the bare climax. Just the thought of Mark being in the same room as he made him terrified, but Hyuck was not a wimp. He decided to not back off and told himself that he can do it. 

He finally saw Jeno’s home and walked towards it but then stopped for a moment. He turned around and hid behind the tree, his head only peaking to see what’s going on. It was Mark. He has greeted Jaemin and they have been talking. “So Jaemin knew him all this time and never told me about it? No, that can’t be it, there must be an explanation for this… maybe he met him recently and just decided to invite him to the party… yeah, that’s it. That must be it!” Hyuck said to himself before checking again, seeing Mark is nowhere to be found. He takes a deep breath and walks towards the door, ringing the bell on it.

“Hyuckie!! You’re here! Just in time to see Mark!-“ Jaemin opened the door, greeting the other, He turned around seeing that the elder is gone. He scratched the back of his head and turned back to Donghyuck who was mighty mad. “He was just there…” Jaemin said to Hyuck before realizing the other’s angry aura. “W-wait, why are you angry Hyuckie?” He asked in a concerned tone, wanting to know what’s wrong with his dear friend. 

“How do you know him?!” Donghyuck asked as he raised his tone a little bit, projecting anger towards Jaemin. Jaemin giggled awkwardly, trying to ease up the situation as much as possible. “I’m not telling. After all, why don’t you ask him yourself?” Jaemin smirked and winked at the other before getting a soft, yet frustrated punch on the shoulder from Hyuck. “You should’ve told me befo-“ Hyuck got cut off as Jaemin got pulled into the crowd by someone, leaving the confused boy all alone. 

Donghyuck sighed it off, going towards a free spot on the couch. He knew no one there so he pulled his phone out, checking out what’s on twitter. A nervous atmosphere corrupted him as he was found around all the people that were dancing, laughing, talking… He wanted that but he wasn’t very social, he only ever hanged out with Jaemin and Jeno. He had a better connection to Jaemin though. Turning off his phone, the scared boy stared blankly in the crowd. His eyes widened as he finally noticed him, the one and only, Mark. His heart started beating super-fast, looking away so he won’t get so flustered.

Donghyuck got up quickly, walking fast towards the kitchen, basically running away from his long lost crush. His breathing became uneasy. He entered the crowded room and got into full panic mode, seeing how many people are drinking alcohol and smoking cigarettes in front of him. His eyes widened as he didn’t know what to do at the moment before a hand touched his shoulder. He suddenly felt a back-hug.

“Relax, no one is going to hurt you Donghyuck, okay?” He turned around only to notice it’s Jaemin who is hugging him. He quickly calmed down and began to breathe normally as Jaemin shared his calm aura around the panicked one. “T… thanks, Jae…” Donghyuck said in a lower tone to the other’s ear as he felt the stares from the other people in the room. Jaemin quickly turned to everyone and started back at them, giving them a gesture that it’s none of their business. 

Donghyuck usually has a panic attack when he feels under pressure and the only person who knows that is Jaemin since he was the only one who saw his worst state. “Let’s grab something to drink, that’ll help you relax, okay?” His best friend offered to which Donghyuck simply nodded, heading towards the bowl of punch with the other boy. The brown-haired boy took the big spoon and poured some of the liquid inside of Donghyuck’s red cup. He simply smiled and took a sip of the drink, stepping away a little so Jaemin could get some as well. But, Donghyuck being the clumsy person he is, he slips and drops his drink on someone’s shirt, falling on the floor.

He hit his head, feeling the slight pain on it. Rubbing on it a little he looked up, seeing that he spilt his drink on Mark. Feeling full embarrassment, Donghyuck got up quickly and started apologizing repeatedly. “Oh my god, I am- I’m so sorry!!” Donghyuck said in a panicked tone to which the student replied in a soft smile, giving a gesture that it’s fine. In the moment, Jeno joins the confused crowd and greets the red haired boy before quickly whispered to his ear. “Go to my room, there are clean shirts there, give him one.” He said and before Hyuck could turn around, both Jae and the house owner were lost in the crowd. 

Donghyuck turned himself to Mark again, trying to sustain his blush as much as possible. “J-Jeno told me he has clean shirts in his room, let me show you the way. I don’t want you to walk around with a stain on your shirt.” Donghyuck suggested and Mark nodded, following the younger to the room. 

The entered the bedroom. Both of them observed Jeno’s room a little, noticing some plushies on his bed. Donghyuck giggled as he owned the same but in a different colour. The room was big in general. There were some pictures hung up on the wall which were the best memories Jae, Hyuck and he ever had. Mark walked up to it and started looking at it, smiling as he saw Hyuck in a lot of those photos. “I see Jeno has a lot of pictures with you and Jae, are you three close?” Mark asked in a smile, pretending as if he already didn’t know this information to which Donghyuck blushed. He opened his mouth slowly as he couldn’t believe the student spoke to him. This is their first interaction they ever had and it meant a lot to Hyuck because the ice was finally broken. “Y-yes. We know each other since birth…” he explained to which Mark nodded and smiled, making the other’s heart melt.

“Anyway, let’s get you dressed.” Hyuck said before going towards the closet, searching up a shirt he thought it would look good on the elder. Shirts after shirts, he found a simple black body-fit one. He took it and handed it to the other boy to which he smiled and bowed. Mark took his shirt off to change which made the flustered boy want to jump off a window. It was too soon for a scene like that. He put his hands over his face, hiding a huge blush on his face. The student noticed the other’s flustered aura and sighed, getting closer to him. He grabbed the boy’s hand softly, pulling it away from the other’s face, revealing his blushy cheeks. “You know Hyuck, I have to tell you something and I think this is the perfect time to do so.”

Donghyuck was a complete blushing mess at this point. He was so confused because of what Mark just said. He tried so hard to process what’s happening right now. “What’s going on? What do you mean by that? Is there something I do not know?” Hyuck asked in both confusion and anxiety as his blush grew bigger and bigger, covering his face completely. Mark only smiled at the others reaction as he put his hands on the other’s waist. “Let me explain.” He said in a smirk as he connected his forehead with the other’s looking the flustered boy straight in the eyes. 

“I know you like me. I knew it all along. I know Jaemin for a very long time actually, almost a year. He may have told me this but that’s not the point right now. You see, I like you too Hyuckie…” As Donghyuck heard those words he widened his eyes and opened his mouth in shock. He needed some time to understand what’s going on. He always imagined that he’d be the one confessing to the student, not vice versa. “Wait, what?! Who, what, where and when?!” Haechan asked all those questions to which Mark only giggled, loving how younger is so flustered. “Well… Jae and I were on a party together a year ago, as I said before. We got pretty close and decided to hang out more. He once took my phone and looked through my pictures and saw one of yours saved and well I had to explain myself. When he told me you like me as well, trust me, I was as shocked as you are right now, but I couldn’t confess without actually getting to know you. In conclusion… I like you Lee Donghyuck.” Was the last thing before Donghyuck zoned off. He couldn’t believe all the information he got in the moment. It was such a shock to him. “I… is this true? Mark you’re not playin-“ He got cut off as Mark planted a soft kiss on other’s cheek. “No Hyuck, I’m not lying to you. I like you, I promise.” He said in a smile to only which the flustered boy smirked back, kinda tearing up at the moment. “My only question now is…” Mark continued. “Wanna go out for some coffee tomorrow?” He asked to which Hyuck nodded quickly. 

The conversation ended as they exchanged their numbers. They both returned to the party, pretending as if nothing happened and continued with the regular things they do. Hyuck finished off his drink and Mark joined his friends, being a talkative person he is.  
The night soon ended and everybody headed home. The red-haired boy greeted Jeno in a smile and opened the front door, leaving the house. On the way home, he took his phone out to send a message to his crush. 

“You know… I’m not sorry for spilling the drink on your shirt.” Was written in the message as he pressed the send button, waiting patiently for the reply.  
Luckily, the reply was quick. “I’m glad you aren’t.” Said in the notification to which Hyuck smiled.


End file.
